I Do
by april-avery
Summary: Picks up where 10x12 left off. Will April answer Jackson's question? What will Matthew and Stephanie do? More importantly, what is Jackson going to do? Japril Fluff. One-shot. Please Review!


_**A/N - These characters aren't mine and for once I'm okay with that but I just needed to write this. Thanks to Lindsay for giving me the little push I needed and helping me through the writing process. This is a little post 10x12 fluff fest that I hope you enjoy. I know they show is supposedly going to have a time jump so this doesn't really fit, but what can I say, I want what I want. Enjoy and Reviews are love!**_

"_Do you?"_

"I-I'm s-sorry," April said quietly still processing Jackson's revelation. She wanted to hear him say this for so long but, in the moment, she didn't know what else to say.

Jackson's face dropped. That wasn't what he wanted to hear from her. Not wanting to hear what April was going to say next or see her marry Matthew, he quickly moved backwards out of the barn.

"Jackson," April shouted, calling after him, but he was gone.

April stood there with all eyes on her and her eyes on the back of the barn where he had just left.

Realizing the event they were there for wasn't happening, April's coworkers began filing out little by little. Stephanie left with Jo and Alex, but not before sending some icy stares in April's direction.

April took a deep breath, becoming painfully aware of the one particular steely gaze upon her. She turned to look at Matthew. The pain in his eyes was apparent.

After some silence, Matthew jabbed, "Do you? Do you love him?" April just stood there unable to say what everyone else knew was true. "Tell me it's over, and I will still marry you. Tell me you don't love him and we'll forget all about this."

April just stood there. She knew she'd be lying if she told him those things. She knew she'd be lying if she said anything other than that she loved Jackson. "I can't," was all she could muster.

"That's what I thought," Matthew said with a huff as he turned to walk out the side door.

Everything was hitting April. As she felt herself fall apart, she followed suit and ran straight up the aisle, followed by Arizona, not stopping until she reached the dressing room.

Before leaving the church Arizona paused and announced, "Clearly this isn't happening today, but it would be a shame to let the perfectly good reception go to waste. Everyone please just head over to the tent while we sort all of this mess out."

* * *

By the time Arizona reached the room, April's dress was around her ankles and on the floor. April stood there in her slip, fighting the sobs.

"What do I do now?" She gasped as Arizona came over to hug her.

"April, I think you know exactly what you need to do," Arizona answered. April nodded, as she stepped out of her dress.

"Can you help me get cleaned up?" April asked, timidly.

"Of course," Arizona smiled as she brushed a few tears from April's cheeks.

Arizona got the dress out of their way, grabbing April's hoodie and sweatpants. April pulled these on as Arizona undid April's braids and released her waves. April quickly washed her face and headed for the door.

Before she got there she realized she had a problem: she didn't have a car there.

She turned to her maid of honor, "Hey Arizona, can I have a ride to Joe's?"

"Definitely," Arizona answered, grabbing her keys and following April out.

* * *

Jackson sat hunched over, suit coat flung onto the bar. Tie loosened and sleeves rolled, he rested his elbows on the bar, fiddling with his glass. He didn't know how long he'd been there. He didn't care. He wasn't drunk though, since this was his first drink and he'd only downed a few sips.

Quietly, April came in and stood next to him, no remnant of her wedding in her appearance. Rather her hoodie and sweats hugged her curves as her red waves cascaded down her shoulders. No one said anything, though Jackson was aware of her presence.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon, or with Matthew or something," Jackson muttered softly, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't saying, 'I'm sorry' to you," April replied.

Jackson turned his attention to her curious and what she was saying.

"You put me in an awful situation. It didn't just hurt Matthew, but his parents and mine. I couldn't just run after you," April continued, "On paper, Matthew is the perfect guy for me. He's everything I thought I wanted. He's practically the male version of me." April chuckled.

Jackson rolled his eyes as April went on.

"There is just one problem. You see, I have this best friend. I've known him for almost eight years," April continued as Jackson stood up, causing the space between her and Jackson to disappear. "He knows me better than anyone, he's seen me at my best and my worst, and…I do…I love him," April smiled as she enjoyed those last few words, "I love you, Jackson."

Jackson looked at her the way he only looks at her. He licked his lips as he brought his hand to her cheek. Slowly he brought her face to his and crashed his lips into her.

He kissed her deeply and passionately, but gently and tenderly. This wasn't just any kiss. This wasn't a horny kiss. This was Jackson missing the taste of her lips kiss. This was a kiss he'd been waiting more than a year for.

Jackson kissed her the way he wanted to for the rest of his life. April was the one he wanted to kiss every day. He had been her first time and he was going to make sure he was her only and—most importantly—her last. He wanted forever with her.

They came up for air for a moment, faces still practically touching. "April," Jackson breathed, "This was never just sex for me. I want you, forever." He intertwined his fingers with hers. He'd missed her touch almost as much as he'd missed her kiss. He kissed her forehead before resting his on hers.

"And I want you, forever," April responded.

Tears returned to April's eyes, but these tears were not the tears of a heartbroken, confused woman. These were happy tears. These were the tears of a woman who finally had everything she never knew she needed and everything she never thought she'd have.

Jackson brought his hands back to her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs before kissing her again, gently.

"Me and you," Jackson whispered softly.

_**Thanks for reading! That's all for this one but I'm open to prompts/requests =)**_


End file.
